


One night with fireflies on his lips

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fairy Tales, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wedding night for incubus Jared and succubus Jensen, but strange traditions are in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night with fireflies on his lips

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One night with fireflies on his lips  
> Author: weeping_ice  
> Recepient: etoile_etiolee  
> Beta: gondolin_maid, walking_tornado  
> Fandom: Supernatural J2  
> Pairing: J2  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: AU, fantasy!creature (faery, incubi and succubi), knotting, hinted mpreg, dirty talk, exhibitionism  
> Word count: 3200  
> Disclaimer: All characthers remain property of their respective owners. This story is made for fun, no profit.  
> Summary: it's the wedding night for incubus Jared and succubus Jensen, but strange traditions are in the air.  
> AN: writen for spn_xmas. Dear etoile_etiolee i used one of your base prompt... with some changes XD. I hope you like it.

Jared knew, upon first seeing Jensen, that they would be perfect together. Well, maybe their parents had known they would be a perfect couple and they convinced Jared while he was trying to not going crazy or to find a way to join the trolls and the goblins for the next war, but that really didn't count.

Damn. With their king Oberon and his queen Titania's fights in the air and the werewolves at their gates, angry at Chad-the-merchant’s latest swindle, they would be in another war within the month. If Jared could enlist, and manage to survive, maybe he could return a wealthy, free man rewarded with enough gold and sweet grass to last him the rest of his life. Unfortunately, his father found him before he could leave the Padalecki's clearing, and dragged him back through the trees to prepare him to his duties as a husband, as an alpha, and, one day (very soon, if Jared had his way), as a father.

Yes, life in the fairy kingdom sucked, even for an incubus.

But today was his special day, a special day for him and for his sweet succubus. How could he have been such a fool to think that he couldn't love that sweet creature?

It was a warm day in July, perfect for a mating. In the temple, their parents and other relatives were all celebrating, and someone even cried seeing them in front of the altar with the officiant. Jared smiled at his new, beautiful, and submissive mate.

Mate, such a beautiful and delicious word, and it would be all Jared's in such a short time.

Jared shook the hand of the man at his side. Jensen wore an ivory vest decorated with emerald leaves, peaches, and jasmine flowers. Well, it would have been a long vest on a pixie, but on him it barely covered his groin, leaving his nipples and butt-cheeks in plain view of all their guests. His skin seemed to shine in the weak light of the torches, and the pale color of the vest highlighted his freckles.

It could be the traditional outfit, thought Jared, but right now he wanted nothing more than to hoist his mate on the his shoulder, as only a brutish troll would do, take him to the honeymoon suite, and have his way with him until that delicious little thing was pregnant. His mother probably wouldn't be proud of him for such an act, but, for the Merlin’s sake, his father and his brothers would understand.

“And now, I'm glad to proclaim you mates.”

Jared shook Jensen's hand harder, smiling wildly. They were mates, for the whole of their long life and, one day, when nobody needed them anymore, and when their children (their many, many children!), were all grown up, they would go together into the Lull, to be lulled by the rose-scented wind blowing between the leafy branches of the Big Tree.

He didn't want to think about it, but he knew his parents had already bought a piece of ground for the family, where the grass was soft and green and the sun shone for most the day. It was a perfect place for his perfect mate.

“Jared,” whispered the priest, closing his book, “if you would kiss your mate, we could all go home.”

Oh, right, the kiss.

Jared smiled wider, if possible, and turned to his mate. At his right side, Jensen blushed, lowering his head and trying to avoid everybody’s eyes. His long lashes rested on his freckled cheeks as the air was filled with the delicate, sweet perfume of apple pie and newly cut grass, everything Jared loved.

Damn, his father was right: succubi, they really knew how to wrap an alpha around their delicate little fingers.

“Seriously, you want my death, little thing.”

“Jensen.”

“What?”

The succubus bared his teeth and Jared could see the little fangs, white against his red mouth. “My name is Jensen,” he growled. “My name is Jensen. Not ‘little thing’ or other stupid pet names.”

And Jared laughed at that comment – his little mate had balls to talk back to him, one of the biggest and most frightening incubi of all Avalon, the youngest named for both the position of alpha of their little community and for a place at Oberon's council.

Jared loved him more, if that was possible. He’d known for months that Jensen was one of the largest succubi in the region, but a smart mouth? That would be real fun.

“I will try to remember that,” he promised, lowing himself to kiss his new husband.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, little brother, you should try to enjoy yourself.”

Jared glared at his brother, Jeff. Jensen was dancing with his father, and drawing attention from every alpha in the room. The sweet scent of Jensen's pheromones flooded the hall and Jared was almost painfully hard, as were probably most of the alphas present.

He hated them.

Jeff cackled, putting his arm on the shoulder of his little brother.

“Come on Jaybear. You married one of the prettiest succubi of the region, let them all look and desire him. At least until the end of the party,” he pleaded, trying to distract his brother from the scene in front of him.

Jared grumped, and tried to look away as Jeff had asked. One of the guests was right behind his mate, almost touching Jensen’s butt-cheek with his dirty fingers, as too many of the guests had tried to do that evening. Damn, that ass was really too beautiful. He would have to be continually on alert, given all the idiotic alpha sons of bitches that were living in his region. His father and brothers had warned him about the dangers of having a mate like Jensen Ackles, but once Jared had seen that first painting of the succubus, he couldn't get him out of his head.

Another alpha got too close to his succubus and Jared growled, baring his teeth. His eyes were now glowing and his pupils were nothing more than a thin, bright crimson, vertical line. He could feel his nails become sharp claws.

Of course, he should be able to let his guests look at his husband and leave them to their unfulfilled desire. After all, he not only could see but would touch that very night. That would be polite and smart, but Jared was a real possessive son of a bitch and a true member of the Padalecki clan, as his mother always said.

The more Jensen danced, the less Jared wanted them to watch. Jenny, the youngest son of Alan Ackles, was all his now, and only his to ogle and kiss.

“Of course he is.”

Jared lifted his head. King Oberon stood near him, watching the scene on the flowered dance floor with an amused smirk. He hadn’t expected the king at such a small event. Most frightening was the thought of Oberon reading his mind.

Wait, what kind of strong and valorous warrior would have such fears on his wedding night?

“My king...”

“Jensen is a rare, fertile treasure,” the fairy king added, when the succubus began coming toward them. Jensen had left his father at one of the main tables and now was walking as if he dominated the place, looking only at Jared, with a grin on his face and his intentions for that night clear in his eyes. His short vest was moving at every step, leaving bare his pale freckled legs and his stunning erection. Jensen’s dark blond hair captured the light of the hall and his eyes, greener than ever, were illuminated by the candles on the tables and the fireflies along the walls.

Jared could swear he’d never seen something as beautiful in all his life.

“I know,” Jared, still transfixed, whispered to Oberon. 

“Well, you better not let him go.”

And Jared agreed. As the younger man lifted himself onto Jared’s lap and started to kiss his neck, as they were already alone in their suite. Jared could feel Jensen' small, sharp dog-teeth scratch his skin and he was sure the king was smirking at their show. Wet and warm, the succubus was moaning so well, he was almost purring, rubbing himself on Jared’s legs.

Oh, he would be a real fool to let his Jenny go, thought Jared, kissing a small point behind Jensen's ear and making his mate melt and shiver.

When another incubus went too near to them, Jared growled, grasping his mate. He should really do something soon to make them give up.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe you did that” laughed Jensen, a bit later, when his mate literally threw him onto the bed. The succubus was now surrounded by the smell of roses and the cheerful colors of other flowers and summer fruits. “I'm serious Jared, that's was very rude,” he breathed out, clutching at the sheets while Jared's long and sharp claws shredded his own red shirt, to reveal hard and fit muscles. As the clothes fell away, tattoos appeared on the incubus' skin: the black lines encircled the nipples and went down, past his navel and disappeared beneath his leather trousers. Jared could tell Jensen’s hole was getting wet and clenching, as if Jensen called for Jared to fill him, fuck him, breed him.

Jared roared, pinning his mate on his back over the large wedding bed, between the roses and lotus flowers. He bit him on the shoulder and gripped his hips.

Jensen moaned and looked at him through his lashes with pure lust, baring his neck in submission to his alpha. The mating mark was still there, red and throbbing with all the magic and strength of their union. Jared smiled, proud of himself for showing them all who was the strongest alpha of the region and the only one worthy to be Jensen's mate.

When another guest tried to steal a kiss from his bride, right in front of Jared, he couldn't bear the situation anymore. He hoisted the smaller succubus onto his shoulder with one confident motion and took him to their chambers.

He would have done so right after the ceremony, if his mother hadn't been there to monitor his good behavior. He was thankful that his father had taken her into another room, to attend to the cake and the desserts, before he’d been confronted by these incubi who approached his mate with lustful smiles. They’d offered him jewelry that the sirens had taken from the deepest parts of the ocean, made from dwarf-mined gold and emeralds... all the while trying to touch his mate and generally making Jared lose his mind.

At those thoughts, Jared bared his teeth against Jensen's skin and scratched him right above the mating mark.

“They were watching you, all of them wanted nothing else than to touch you” he whispered, lifting the light vest with one hand and caressing his mate. “Everyone at the party wanted you and would sell his mother to be me right now, to see you all panting and wet, but they can't have you. All of this is mine. Do you understand?” Jensen nodded, lifting his hips and rubbing himself against Jared's hand. The scent of pheromones invaded the room and Jared flared his nostrils, sniffing the air.

“All yours alpha, only yours,” Jensen swore, opening his eyes. Jared held his breath at the sight: the green had almost vanished and Jensen's pupils were a thin line of bright yellow, surrounded by a deep black sea.

In his centenary, Jared had never seen a more tempting sight. Even the Queen's golden cherry-tree in bloom, or the pearls of the sea vanished when compared to his beautiful mate.

As Jared teased Jensen’s hole with light, slow touches, the succubus' sharp white teeth scratched Jared’s red lips and sharp nails scratched Jared's back. But still, Jared caressed him. Jensen snorted in impatience, shivering and panting, and quickly brought his alpha’s hand to his butt.

The incubus smirked, inserting first one finger into the wet hole, then another, scissoring them; teasing his mate, pinching his nipples. “Oh, you are really a ready, sensitive, needy little thing. Right, Jenny?”

And Jensen screamed when Jared touch a small too-sensitive spot inside him.

“Please, Jared” Jensen breathed out, lifting more his hips and spreading his legs even wider.

He wouldn't make his mate wait any longer; Jared went in with a single, strong thrust. Jensen's heels pressed on Jared’s lower back, pulling Jared towards his chest, while Jensen jabbed his nails into Jared's shoulders, leaving clearly visible red marks.

Jared laughed as the little man whispered and lifted his hips. “I said...”

Jensen bit his shoulder. “Shut up and fuck me, Padalecki!” he ordered, clawing Jared’s back another time.

Oh, how could he resist such a gentle request? Jared thrust harder into his sweet omega, wanting nothing more than to knot him, to fill him with the cum of a strong, brave knight, to breed his mate for the first time.

They would have beautiful children, he was sure.

Well, that was an amazing experience, decided Jared, stretching himself in contentment, still buried in Jensen. His mate might have been a virgin, but he would be damned if the boy wasn't a fast learner, not to mention hot as hell. Damn, Jared would kill without hesitation in order to feel another time those lips and that tongue on his cock, or to feel that hole clenching his erection.

When his knot finally went down, Jared let himself slip out of his mate and caught his breath. Now Jenny was only his, nobody could take him away without a fight to the death, winning him only over Jared’s dead body. And nobody was so foolish as to challenge a Padalecki for his mate.

Jensen moaned in his sleep and Jared looked at him with a proud smile. In that position he almost looked young and innocent.

Almost. That innocence was belied by the bites on Jared' shoulders, neck and arms.

Down in the hall there was silence, so he guessed that everyone must had left sometime during the three hours they spent in their honeymoon suite. Not that Jared had anything to complain about, but he wondered if he was forgetting something.

Jensen mumbled and turned toward him, hugging him and placing his head on Jared's chest, and then he smiled and tried to kiss his mate. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

“Jared, have you finished?” asked his mother, peeking her head through the door. Jensen eyes flew open and, as he saw his new mother in law looking in, he hid under the sheets, blushing, and kicked Jared to made him send the woman away.

“I'm sorry honey” she whispered, looking away to give the young succubus a little privacy. “But your father and I would like to show off the bedding and go home as soon as possible.”

Oops, he’d forgotten the bedding tradition.

Covering up his mate better, he tried to not think about what Jensen would say of such a request. The Padalecki clan and few others shared that particular custom, but he didn't know if the Ackles clan was among them.

“Don't worry mom, I’ll bring them out in a minute,” he mumbled, trying to think a way to explain all this to his mate.

Jensen wouldn't like it. He was a shy succubus, too modest for the Padalecki family exhibitions, but Jared couldn't disappoint his parents and grandparents: there was the family's honor at stake.

His mother nodded and closed the door. As soon as they were alone, Jensen scooted aside the sheets.

“For fuck’s sake, what does she want?” Jensen asked, angry, crossing his arms on his chest, which was fortunate for Jared since he didn't believe he could talk with Jensen's pink nipples right in front of him.

He started to scratch his neck, avoiding Jensen’s eyes.

“Well... you know... there is this thing...”

“Jared, sometimes in this century, please.”

“Myfamilywantstoshowoursheettootherincubi.”

There was a minute of silence between them and Jared would swear he heard the crickets and wood nymphs from the other side of the gigantic, unnavigable lake. In his lifetime, it had never been quiet enough to hear them, and, by all accounts, even his father and grandfather had never heard them. Maybe his great-grandfather had, but he was an old mad man kissed by Medusa, so he didn’t really count.

When finally Jensen looked at him, his eyes were blood red and his teeth were so sharp and long that Jared put a hand to his neck, to protect it. Jensen clawed the sheets, pulling and tearing them.

“Jared, I would love to pretend I didn't hear what you just said. So, why does your mother want our sheets?”

Well, this might go worse than Jared had imagined.

“You see, sweetheart,” he started, shivering as Jensen's eyes flashed dangerously at the pet name. He would have to remember how much Jensen hated to be treated like a fragile flower. “Jensen, I mean Jensen,” he corrected himself, distancing himself from the succubus. “My clan is one of the most important and strong of the region, so...”

“So?” His mate was now so near that he could feel his body heat. Jared almost fell from the bed as he moved back.

“So, Jensen, we must show that we possess the most precious of the succubi... you. For this, my mother needs the sheets, to show other clans that you were a treasured virgin succubus, ready to mate and be bred,” he whispered, smiling and showing dimples and white teeth.

Well, there, it wasn't so difficult to say, after all.

A moment later, an unseen force threw him out of their room, with all the bedding, and a couple of vases hit him on the head.

Jensen was in the doorway, angrier than any succubus Jared had ever seen, and that included his mother. Jensen’s fists were clenched, his eyes darted around, and his mouth was now a thin line.

“I hope you like to sleep in the hallway,” he hissed, showing his pronged tongue. Damn, thought Jared, Jenny was really angry. “I really hope you like it, 'cause it's the only way you will sleep near me in the future,” he finished, and slammed the door behind him.

Jared looked for a moment at the door, hoping to see Jensen open it, but then grabbed the sheets and marched toward his family, cursing all the succubi of the world and his clan’s stupid bedding custom.

His head hurt and he shivered in the night's breeze, wishing for his shirt. That was the last time he would listen to his family requests, he decided: that would be the first and last time his mate would deny him his bed and body.

Well no, he amended, remembering his vision of an angry Jensen, that wouldn't be the last time he did something to make him mad, even if it meant sleeping on the cold stone floor for two or three centuries. Jared readjusted his hard cock.

In the end his father was right: succubi, you couldn't understand them, and you couldn't live without them.


End file.
